This invention relates in general to electrically actuated latch assemblies and in particular to a latch device used for a car deck lid and the like which is provided with a power operated release.
Conventional latch devices for car deck (trunk) lids include a latch assembly mounted on a deck lid of a car and a striker fixed to the car body. The conventional latch assembly is provided with a spring-loaded latch fork having a first notch formed therein. The striker is disposed to enter a second notch formed in a stationary base of the latch assembly when the deck lid is shut. The striker engages the first notch in the latch fork, causing the latch fork to rotate in a first direction as the striker enters the second notch in the stationary portion of the latch assembly. The latch fork rotates in the first direction until it is captured by a spring-loaded pawl. With the pawl engaging the latch fork, the first and second notches are oriented with the open ends thereof non-aligned, thereby capturing the striker at the intersection of the two notches. A user can then operate an electrical switch, typically installed at the driver's seat, to cause a motor or solenoid to drive the pawl out of engagement with the latch fork, allowing the latch fork to spring return to the original position. Thus the open ends of the first and second notches are aligned, releasing the striker and opening the deck lid.
Although the conventional latch device works relatively satisfactorily, a relatively expensive and powerful solenoid or motor and a large open gear train including a worm gear has typically hitherto been utilized as a power release actuator. Worm gears have been used for their large torque multiplication, but are relatively bulky. In the past, relatively large gears have been utilized in the gear trains of latch devices because of their tolerance for relatively large registration or alignment errors which may occur during assembly of the gears in an open gear train. Therefore, such latch devices have been relatively expensive and relatively bulky, and may be difficult to manufacture and maintain.
Automotive manufacturers desire relatively compact latch devices which may be easily fitted in the available space in a variety of automobiles. Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a relatively compact deck lid latch assembly which allows remote release and opening of the deck lid and which may be easily installed and maintained.